


Super Saiyan Fun

by DormirTwinky



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball Z, Dragonball Z
Genre: M/M, Truten, its implied their adults ok, just some super saiyan smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormirTwinky/pseuds/DormirTwinky
Summary: It's literally smut in Super Saiyan form. They're both adults.





	

   It started out as a simple training session. Trunks had promised his lover that he’d help him gain control over his super saiyan form. It was no secret that Goten had a habit of slipping into a state of rage over logic in that form, but god _damn_ did he look hot that way. The look of hunger in his eyes, the way he threw all of his strength into his fists. Trunks was having a difficult time concentrating on this fight, finding himself battling his own urges.

   Goten had him against the rocks, back pinned tight and air getting scarce as the saiyans panted so close together. The way his partner’s green eyes bore into him, threatening to kill him with just a glare, Trunks wasn’t sure he could handle it anymore. Was there anyone around? Would someone see? Did he care?

“ _Goten---_ ” He gasped out, jaw sore from a hit to the face only minutes ago.   
“Goten **fuck** me,”

Goten only barely managed to pull himself from this killer instinct mind set. His brow scrunched up in a confused manner and Trunks read his mind before he could say a word.

“Goten, I want you to fuck me right now,” Trunks voice shook with a sense of need. He wasn’t joking around.   
“Fuck me just like this--- God, just _wreck_ me, okay?”   
There was a hesitation in Goten’s moves. He was getting a lot better at regaining composure; only a few weeks ago he would’ve complied easily and fucked him raw.

“I need... something,” He mumbled, frowning as he struggled to put his thoughts together. He clearly wanted to give in to Trunk’s plea. The emotions that fueled the super saiyan form often made it difficult to think at all.

   Trunks yanked his hand over behind him, shoving Goten’s fingers into his back pocket. A low growl was heard from the other but he was quick to understand why he was being tugged around. His other hand joined the first and groped Trunk’s ass hard through his jeans, the crinkling of the condom in his pocket was heard.

   Pinning him harder against the wall of rocks, Goten slammed his lips against his partner, aggressive and messy. His teeth sunk into Trunk’s lower lip and forced his tongue in to meet the other. Both had far too much strength at their disposal and it was only a matter of time before the rocks collapsed behind the both of them.

   Now on the ground, Trunks grunted as his hips were straddled by his partner. He bucked up to meet Goten’ strides and shuddered as the two dry humped each other with vigor.

“Try this...” Trunks wrapped his fingers around Goten’s wrists and guided them towards his neck. Goten got the message immediately and clasped his hands tight around the other’s neck, pressing his thumb against the hollow of his throat.

“You’re so filthy...”   
   Goten’s teasing was a sweet pause in the aggression the two had previously shown. Even as his hands closed tighter around Trunk’s throat, Goten pressed a loving kiss to the other’s now open and panting mouth.   
“Put the condom on for me, would you?”

Trunks was in no position to argue. Goten seemed to be enjoying this drastic shift in power and dominance and perhaps it was the saiyan blood that boiled in the glow of their current form. He always did want to play leader when they transformed and at the moment, Trunks had no objections.

His throat gasped beneath the grip of his partner, but Trunks managed to dig out the lubricated condom from his back pocket. Goten allowed him to breathe for now and Trunks worked his partner’s cock from his pants.

“There, it’s on----”   
Trunks was interrupted by the sudden intrusion of Goten's tongue in his mouth. The ground beneath them were beginning to form cracks from the sheer force of their strength bucking against each other. It didn't take long before both Trunk's pants were yanked down to his ankles and legs lifted over the other's hips. In fact, There was no warning at all before Goten's cock penetrated deep inside. It hurt, but god damn did that hurt feel good.

 Goten's hands returned to Trunk's throat, halting his groan in it's tracks. Their hips slammed into each other, causing an earthquake both figuratively inside the boys and also very literally. The rocks and ground trembled around them and fell to pieces in the wake of this super saiyan fucking. It didn't help that Trunks's natural competitive nature caught full flame and he bucked his hips back in order to challenge Goten in this game of pleasure. 

 "You're not going to last, baby..." Trunks gasped out through the pressure on his throat. "I've done this so much longer than you---" 

 "Mmgnh, shut up..." 

 "C'mon, big guy--- You're doin' so good already. Fuck me harder,"

 " _Trunks..._ " 

 "Ah!!" 

 Goten did just ask Trunk's suggested and pounded into his partner. Sure, he may have teased Goten about being less experienced but at this rate, Trunks wasn't going to last much longer either. His hips were numb and he finger shaped bruises formed prominently on his skin. Between the way he felt Goten's cock slam into that weak spot inside over and over, and the restricted amount of oxygen to his brain, Trunks was being hurled over the edge. 

The tremors of the Earth came to a screeching halt suddenly as the warm release hit both boys at once. Trunks whined and squirmed beneath his partner, tugging on the wrists pressing into his throat to little avail. Neither could find the words to express the high they were feeling at that moment until the gold illuminating their hair died out in their fatigue. Goten pulled out a little too fast and mumbled a quick apology in response to the way Trunks grunted in pain. 

 "That was...nice..." 

 "Wow. Just nice?" Trunks snorted. "Yeah. It was." 

 "We sure did wreck the place though." 

 Trunks gazed around at the debris that had been left in their wake. Yes, Super Saiyan sex was a dangerous thing. He had to laugh, though. It had all felt so good he didn't even realize the damage it was causing around them. 

 "Let's make sure we never do it in a hotel, then." 


End file.
